This invention relates to a blower for pneumatically advancing textile fiber tufts and is of the type which has an inlet opening through which the material passes axially, an impeller and a discharge housing having a wall, generally circumferentially surrounding the impeller and guiding the material driven by the impeller. The blower-conveyor forms part of a multi-machine fiber cleaning line in a system for spinning preparation and functions as a pneumatic conveyor for driving the fiber tufts in an air stream through the machines which are serially connected to one another by a conveyor duct.
In conventional blowers of fiber processing lines pitted or abraded inner surface areas may be found, caused essentially by hard waste, such as trash or sand mixed with the fiber material. Such waste is significantly accelerated by the centrifugal force of the impeller and thus impinges with substantial force on inner housing wall surfaces. In fiber processing lines such blower-conveyors have been used exclusively for advancing the fiber tufts and there have been no structural provisions, integrated with the blower construction, for eliminating such waste from blowers of this type.